<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525009">Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ci sono io, Yuya. E vorrei che tu mi facessi sentire che la mia presenza è abbastanza.” <br/>“Non lo è, Yuri”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chinen diede una boccata pensierosa alla sigaretta.</p><p>Fu una boccata lunga, e ad un certo punto gli parve quasi di sentire lo sfrigolio del tabacco tanto era pesante il silenzio nella stanza.</p><p>Guardò Yuya, seduto dall’altra parte del letto, con in mano un libro.</p><p>Fu tentato di fare un verso stizzito, di fargli notare che era fermo sulla stessa pagina da quasi un quarto d’ora ormai, ma alla fine desistette.</p><p>Non voleva attirare l’attenzione su di sé, voleva che fosse l’altro a rivolgergliela di sua spontanea volontà.</p><p>Aspirò il fumo, lasciandolo poi uscire in piccoli cerchi.</p><p>Lui e Yuya abitavano insieme da più di sei mesi ormai, e si era abituato ad una certa routine.</p><p>Tutte le sere, a letto, lui si sporgeva verso il comodino del più grande e rubava una sigaretta dal suo pacchetto, accendendola sempre come se niente fosse.</p><p>E puntualmente Takaki partiva con le sue filippiche su quanto non gli piacesse il fatto che lui fumasse, gli portava sempre Ryutaro come esempio, gli diceva che era pericoloso, e che se qualcuno l’avesse scoperto sarebbe finito nei guai.</p><p>E Yuri continuava a sorridergli per tutto il tempo, quasi senza ascoltarlo, fino a quando l’altro non si stancava e non bofonchiava di fare come gli sembrava più giusto.</p><p>Non se la prendeva mai sul serio, e a lui piaceva come l’altro si preoccupasse per lui, quel modo eccessivo di prendere le cose, quel suo fare concitato e l’espressione frustrata quando si rendeva conto di non essere minimamente preso in considerazione.</p><p>Amava tutto questo.</p><p>Era da una settimana che non gli diceva niente, che lo lasciava fumare tranquillo, che non sprecava nemmeno la sua attenzione per voltarsi verso di lui e notare che si era portato la sigaretta alle labbra.</p><p>Era da una settimana che gli rispondeva a monosillabi.</p><p>Era da una settimana che tutte le sere, quando credeva che lui dormisse, lo sentiva piangere sommessamente, tentando di attutire il suono nel cuscino.</p><p>Era da quando aveva litigato con Hikaru che Yuya sembrava non essere più lo stesso, e Chinen non riusciva a sopportarlo.</p><p>Aveva passato una serata intera a dirgli che non importava di quello che pensava Hikaru, che non doveva lasciarsi condizionare, che quello che contava era che lui fosse felice del fatto che stessero insieme, al di là dell’opinione di chiunque.</p><p>E gli era parso che l’altro capisse, che fosse d’accordo con lui.</p><p>Gli era sembrato così, fino a quando non aveva sbattuto contro il suo mutismo, fino a quando non si era visto ignorato, fino a quando non si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che Yuya non era arrabbiato con Hikaru, che non riusciva ad odiarlo per quello che gli aveva detto, non provava nessuna forma di astio nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Era triste, più di quanto lui ricordasse di averlo mai visto.</p><p>Non voleva più vederlo in quel modo. Gli faceva troppo male.</p><p>Diede un’altra boccata alla sigaretta, questa volta sbuffando il fumo in modo più rumoroso, prima di prendergli il libro di mano e chiuderlo, posandolo sul letto con un gesto seccato.</p><p>“Mi vuoi parlare?” gli chiese, quasi stizzito.</p><p>E non era propriamente quello il modo in cui avrebbe voluto rivolgerglisi, ma era troppo frustrato per riuscire a controllarsi.</p><p>“Di cosa?” ribatté l’altro, alzando le sopracciglia con aria innocente.</p><p>Yuri respirò profondamente, cercando di tenere a freno l’irritazione.</p><p>“Di come sei stato negli ultimi giorni, Yuu. Del fatto che niente sembra interessarti, che mi ignori, che non parli più con nessuno se non per lo stretto necessario. Che ti sei... chiuso a riccio in te stesso” gli disse, diretto.</p><p>Non avrebbe finto di ignorare il problema, quando entrambi sapevano perfettamente quale fosse.</p><p>“E che cosa vuoi che faccia? Che finga che non sia successo niente? Che mi dimentichi che quello che fino a pochi giorni fa era il mio migliore amico mi ha urlato in faccia che mi odia e che gli faccio schifo?” rispose, sarcastico, mentre scuoteva ripetutamente la testa. “Sono felice che tu riesca a fingere che non sia successo niente, Yuri. Ma io non ci riesco, non riesco a fingere che tutto vada bene, perché non è così” aggiunse, aggrottando le sopracciglia e spostando lo sguardo verso il basso.</p><p>Chinen avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che sarebbe passato presto, che non sarebbe stato sempre così male.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto, ma non ci riusciva.</p><p>Lo vedeva lì, di fronte a sé, e tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto Hikaru l’avesse fatto stare male, a quanto lui stesse soffrendo e, pur sentendosi maledettamente egoista, dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di provare un vago senso di gelosia di fronte a quel dolore.</p><p>Diede l’ennesima boccata alla sigaretta, quasi rabbiosamente, aspirando troppo fumo e lottando contro l’istinto di tossire.</p><p>“Lo capisco. Capisco che tu stia male, che non voglia fingere che tutto vada per il meglio. Ma...” tentennò, mordendosi un labbro. “Ci sono io, Yuya. E vorrei che tu mi facessi sentire che la mia presenza è abbastanza.” mormorò, quasi vergognandosi per le sue parole.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, e il più piccolo attendeva quasi con trepidazione che l’altro gli rispondesse.</p><p>Yuya aveva preso a tormentarsi le dita, torcendole, mentre le osservava come se non gli appartenessero.</p><p>“Non lo è, Yuri” sussurrò alla fine, quasi come se avesse paura delle sue stesse parole.</p><p>Chinen rimase immobile.</p><p>Lo fissò con aria quasi disgustata, mentre cercava di mettere in ordine quelle parole nella sua mente, di dar loro un significato che andasse oltre quello che la logica suggeriva.</p><p>“Non sono abbastanza?” chiese alla fine, con aria grave in volto.</p><p>Fu solo a quel punto che il più grande alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui, senza riuscire a mascherare il senso di colpa nei propri occhi.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Io... ti amo, davvero. E non dico che la tua presenza non sia importante, che non mi aiuti, dico solo che...” sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al volto. “Conosco Hikaru da quando avevo quattordici anni, e lui è sempre stato mio amico. Non ce la faccio a non pensare a quello che è successo, a come mi ha fatto sentire che mi parlasse in quel modo. Non è una questione di averti accanto o meno, è una cosa del tutto diversa” provò a spiegarsi, con poca convinzione.</p><p>Ma Chinen non gliela lasciò passare, non avrebbe potuto.</p><p>“Però se io non ci fossi stato non avreste litigato, vero?” sibilò, sarcastico. “In fondo è per me che è nata la discussione. È perché secondo lui sei un pazzo a stare con me, perché ti starei solo prendendo in giro, perché in realtà per Hikaru io non ti amo” aggiunse, sempre più sprezzante. “Eppure dovresti saperlo che non è così, Yuya” concluse, lanciandogli un’occhiata quasi speranzosa.</p><p>Takaki si morse un labbro, e l’altro seppe che non aveva intenzione di ribattere.</p><p>Fu a quel punto che si alzò, mettendosi in piedi di fianco al letto e guardandolo con aria quasi disperata.</p><p>“Scegli che cos’è più importante per te allora, Yuya” mormorò, passandosi nervosamente la lingua sulle labbra. “Scegli se conta di più quello che provi per me o il giudizio di Hikaru” aggiunse, in tono di sfida.</p><p>Il più grande si mise velocemente accanto a lui, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia e stringendolo a sé, chinandosi fino a che il suo viso non fu nell’incavo del collo di Chinen, e questi sentì le sue lacrime contro la pelle, non riuscendo a provare troppa compassione per esse.</p><p>Non gli importava delle sue lacrime, non gli importava più nemmeno della sua sofferenza, non in quel momento.</p><p>Ora voleva solo una sua risposta, voleva sentirsi dire che sceglieva lui sopra tutto, che non contava di quello che pensavano gli altri.</p><p>Aveva investito troppo in quella relazione e in quel maledetto amore per lui per lasciare che tutto si infrangesse per una cosa così piccola e così, almeno per lui, insignificante.</p><p>“Non mi puoi chiedere di scegliere, Chii” mormorò Yuya, con l’aria di chi trovava quasi assurda una richiesta del genere.</p><p>E probabilmente aveva ragione.</p><p>Era folle chiedergli di scegliere fra quello che era sempre stato il suo migliore amico e lui, ma Chinen continuava a vederlo soffrire così tanto che quello che voleva in realtà non erano altro che certezze.</p><p>La certezza che lui fosse quello giusto, quello che avrebbe potuto far sparire quella tristezza, quello che avrebbe fatto sì che il resto non fosse niente in confronto a quello che avevano insieme, a quello che condividevano.</p><p>Ma Chinen lo vedeva nei suoi occhi, l’aveva visto giorno dopo giorno nell’ultima settimana.</p><p>Per quanto provasse a stargli accanto, la sua presenza non era abbastanza per togliergli dalla mente Hikaru.</p><p>Si sentiva un fallimento.</p><p>“Hai ragione. Non posso chiederti di scegliere.” mormorò alla fine, come ammettendo la propria sconfitta.</p><p>Si sciolse dalla presa del più grande su di lui e si diresse verso l’armadio, afferrando i primi vestiti che trovò e indossandoli frettolosamente.</p><p>“Che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese l’altro, andandogli vicino e afferrandolo per un braccio.</p><p>“Vado... fuori. Non mi va di rimanere qui, Yuya, non mi va di vederti con quello sguardo, non mi va di essere costretto a scendere a patti con il fatto che tu pensi costantemente ad Hikaru e a quello che è successo. Non ce la faccio, non sono forte abbastanza” gli disse, finendo di cambiarsi.</p><p>Quella stanza cominciava a stargli stretta.</p><p>Si sentiva come soffocare, voleva andarsene il prima possibile.</p><p>Yuya lo seguì fino alla porta, senza dire una parola fino a quando non l’ebbe aperta.</p><p>“Mi stai lasciando?” chiese, in un sussurro quasi spaventato.</p><p>Chinen si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia.</p><p>Si morse un labbro, poi sospirò e si voltò in sua direzione.</p><p>“No. Io non voglio lasciarti, non dopo quello che ho fatto per stare con te.”</p><p>“Ma mi stai lasciando da solo” ribatté l’altro, e non c’era nessun’accusa nel suo tono.</p><p>Era una semplice constatazione, quasi rassegnata, e Chinen si sentì maledettamente in colpa per questo.</p><p>“Dopotutto Yuya, Hikaru non ha tutti i torti” gli disse, con un sorriso triste. “Sono solo un bambino” mormorò poi, avvicinandoglisi quel tanto che bastava per posargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Ti amo, Yuya” gli disse, uscendo di casa senza più guardarsi alle spalle.</p><p>Una volta in strada, si fermò per qualche secondo.</p><p>Non sapeva dove sarebbe andato, non ancora.</p><p>Sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di uscire, di non avere più Yuya davanti agli occhi, di non essere costretto a prendere atto di quello che c’era di sbagliato in quella situazione, di quello che lui stesso aveva sbagliato.</p><p>Prese a camminare, senza una meta.</p><p>Si fermò ad un conbini a comprare delle sigarette, e non perché avesse realmente voglia di fumare, ma solo perché sentiva la necessità di qualcosa che lo legasse a quella stanza, a quell’odore stantio di fumo, a quelle serate passate con Yuya senza fare niente di speciale, attimi che gli sembravano lontani anni luce.</p><p>Ne accese una, incurante di chi potesse vederlo o di qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere.</p><p>Aspirò, lasciando che il fumo gli penetrasse nei polmoni, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e assaporando quell’odore acre.</p><p>Poi, come se ne fosse improvvisamente disgustato, la spense, schiacciandola sotto la suola della scarpa.</p><p>Chi voleva prendere in giro?</p><p>
  <em>Ma mi stai lasciando solo.</em>
</p><p>Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di rimanere accanto a lui, di fregarsene di quello che provava, di mettere lui al primo posto, senza che tutto il resto avesse importanza, senza che contasse il suo sentirsi messo in disparte, senza lasciare che Hikaru divenisse un’ombra sulla loro storia.</p><p>Ma aveva fallito.</p><p>Continuò a camminare, sentendosi gli occhi velati di lacrime.</p><p>Ebbe voglia di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, di strapparsi via anche la sua stessa pelle, perché non vi si trovava a proprio agio, perché era pregno di quell’odore.</p><p>E Yuya probabilmente aveva ragione.</p><p>L’odore penetrante del fumo, non era adatto ad un bambino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>